


Retirement

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Tony spends years looking at Steve out of the corner of his eye; Steve never once looks back.





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/gifts).



Tony spends years looking at Steve out of the corner of his eye; Steve never once looks back.

 _It’s Captain America; who doesn’t have a crush on him?_ Tony thinks when Steve warmly smiles at him in the morning. _It’s a crush and I’ll get over it_ , he lies to himself. He only loves Steve more with each passing day.

He doesn’t know Steve’s looking at him all the time when Tony’s back is turned, careful not to get caught.

They kiss when they retire, one last secret let out, and it’s an end and a beginning all in one.


End file.
